


Together?

by voidfruit



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfruit/pseuds/voidfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember? How they used to laugh and mock us? Do you remember them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together?

“What JERKS!” Nano yelled. Her face was fixed with hurt and anger, flux glowing with a vengeance.

Lalna chuckled. “Sips and Sjin?”

She nodded. “I know it was so long ago, but. But it just wasn’t fair! They- they betrayed me. They tricked me.” Her expression grew solemn, the air cold.

Lalna shrugged. “You’re not really the first one.”  
She blinked in confusion. “What?”

Lalna laughed. “Oh yeah. I keep forgetting, you weren’t… ah. You never saw… oh yeah.”

"Never saw what? What happened?"

"You weren’t around in those days."

"Those days? Like… what?"

Lalna smiled challengingly. “When Xeph and Honeydew were building up Honeydinc, and… my castle was… and,” he scoffed, “my, er, uh, lawn ornament, ha.”

Nano shook her head in confusion. “What? All I know is that, like, Xephos and Honeydew have the Jaffa Factory, yeah. You helped with that too, I think… yeah?”

Lalna nodded.

"And Sips and Sjin… they had SipsCo. Yeah. They were going to produce dirt?"

Lalna stifled a laugh. “Yeah. Why dirt, I’ll never understand, but… yeah.”  
“Well, Sips and Sjin… they’re not at SipsCo anymore? It couldn’t have been that long-going, surely, or that well-to-do, or-” Lalna burst into laughter. “Yeah, I never told you! Crap,” he put a hand to his chin in amusement.

"Well, tell me! Tell me, then!"

"You think Sips and Sjin didn’t have that much together, huh?"

"Well, no, they’re obviously on separate paths right now. I know they were in cahoots with each other once. They’re not really… the thing is, when they blew me up, you know, they didn’t seem… They seemed different."

Lalna blinked. “Memories, then. Well, Sips and Sjin… they were like… They are jerks. They are.”

Nano laughed. “See?”

"No, but when they blew you up, that was a window into the past, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sjin’s not always had his farm."

"What?"

"Yeah, of course not. In the old days, they were like this," Lalna crossed two fingers together. "Those two caused a lot of trouble back in the day. The mischievous bastards always had something up their sleeve to mess with Honeydew Inc. They snuck in once and messed with our signs, covered our Nether Portal in dirt…"

"That doesn’t seem too bad."

"And they set off that Red Matter bomb that almost consumed the entire world."

"Yeah, they mentioned something about that! They… oh gosh. I remember they just kept saying the word ‘sucking’ to each other."

Lalna laughed. “Really? Yeah, that would make sense as well. See, it’s complicated, but we all came from separate worlds.”

Nano listened attentively.

"Xeph and Honeydew, they came in with a  gust of sand trailing behind them. I came from the old tekkit world-"

"The old world? You mean the one with your castle?"

"No, the world before that," Lalna dismissed, then widened his eyes. "Oh crap, you don’t even know about- ooh. Okay, I’ll save that story. Jeez."

"What? What?"

"Ah, the Tekkit War. Sjin stole my resources - he didn’t even steal, he piped them out slowly with the worst system available - so we had a big fight, and-" his gaze turned cold. "Bastard blew up my house."

"Wow, man, Sjin has a record with explosives!"

"I’ve heard he caused more in his past," Lalna warned.

NanoSounds was silent for a minute. “Wow. You would never blow anyone up, huh? _Unlike Sjin._  What else?”

"Well, Rythian got involved and there was a big scrap, etcetera, etcetera. He stood down to me recently, so we won’t be waging war soon. Sjin though… damn that son of a bitch."

"So what happened to Sips and Sjin? How’d they get here? Stay on topic!"

"I don’t even know. They came here from the first world, and who knows where they came from before that? I’ve heard they took down some mafia or something, but thinking back on it, those two ARE the mafia."

"They were really that bad?"

"You know what they did to you? They gave it to Nilesy worse. Poolboy interview… their idea of an interview was to crush his body and suck his resources dry."

"Oh my god!" Nano made a horrified face. "What the hell?!"

"I haven’t even told you about the time they bought the deeds to the land around the Jaffa Factory, and locked us in by building up a wall!"

"Whoa."

"They took our flowers, as well. Sjin sassed us about being ‘NotCo’ or something."

"Jesus, if they were like that, why didn’t you kill ‘em or something?"

"I don’t know, to be honest. We fought back, sometimes. Blew up some of their compound. Dug under or climbed over the wall."

"So, they’re jerks from the past to the present, huh?"

Lalna smiled. “Well, yeah, I guess. They were so goddamn in time with one another. Like they shared a mind, like ESP or something. They didn’t care what anyone else thought of them, they knew what other people thought. They carried on and didn’t give a fuck about anyone but themselves and each other.”

"So… what happened? Why’d they… why are they not… now?"

Lalna shrugged. “I don’t know their story, only my perspective on it. I did send some golems over to the compound once, and they reported it to be desolate. Unlike the Jaffa Factory, Sips and Sjin, uh. They never completed SipsCo. The world change, the one that destroyed our bases and turned our pipes to sand? They were right near the finish line when that happened. Things stopped after that. Sips wasn’t around for a bit, and Sjin decided to pursue other dreams… I think your fate made them closer together. They remembered their chaotic ways together.”

"Thanks, that’s really nice, Lalna. Sheesh."

"Not in a bad way, not like it was your fault. Well, they wanted to go to the moon as well as Xeph, ‘Dew and I did. They started, but they never finished, again. I don’t know why… Sjin did tell us of someone not to trust, though, remember? Someone got in their way, Honeydew, Xeph, Sjin and I found Sips on Mars for some reason. I don’t know what happened when Sjin was able to bring him back to life, but… well, they’re not together now." Lalna chuckled. "Shame, really. They were… they were insane, yeah. But they were each other’s insane, I can guarantee you that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let’s just say that when they started work at the Jaffa Factory, you know? And we gave them a cabin? Those beds were right up against each other the next morning."

Nano stared into space for a bit. “But, that- oh.”

Lalna looked off as well. “I’m a bit jealous, actually. Never really… had that, you know? My castle, well… it was a lonely place, that.”

She blushed. “You’re not alone anymore. You’ve got me!”

Lalna grinned. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do.”

Memories of the looks Sips and Sjin had exchanged at the SipsCo compound, how Sjin started to act defensive for seemingly no reason. They had looked into each others’ eyes and it was like a whole world, the world Lalna had described, was unleashed again. They didn’t blow Nano up just for a bit of laughter. They blew her up to get back together.

Because they were always together.

Even though they weren’t at the moment…

Those jerks.


End file.
